


A Drunk Night

by noraebangbang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraebangbang/pseuds/noraebangbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Yixing make the most of their time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunk Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeirdHybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdHybrid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cinnamon and Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472372) by [noraebangbang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraebangbang/pseuds/noraebangbang). 



They weren’t friends. They were barely acquaintances, but for Minseok’s sake, Baekhyun and Yixing muddled through cordial conversation and stiff laughs whenever they were forced to be in the same place at the same time. Yixing thought the younger boy was too loud at all times, and Baekhyun thought this man had what may amount to an entire forest’s worth of sticks up his ass. Still, they could chat, and be nice, because Minseok cared about them both.

That was the routine while sober.

Drunk, Yixing and Baekhyun became the best of friends. The sticks slid out and a new, adorable, very smoochy Yixing came out. Baekhyun enjoyed this Yixing. He enjoyed smooching this Yixing.

This is a drunk night. This is a singing television theme songs at the tops of their lungs night. This is a last call at the bar and carrying the party over to Baekhyun’s place night. This is an everyone passes out in the living room except Baekhyun and Yixing night.

The two of them try navigating their way around the others and up the stairs to keep from disturbing anyone. Drunk nights often meant kissing, if for no other reason than convenience. A pretty and willing face made time pass a lot faster. But things had only progressed past kissing once before. Neither of them said anything to Minseok about it, but they’d agreed that it wasn’t as repulsive as previously assumed. They didn’t bother trying sober.

Yixing trips on the fifth step and smacks his kneecap against the stair, and Baekhyun has to stop and put a hand over Yixing’s mouth to quiet his rushed swearing. He laughs at Yixing’s pain, in part because people tripping is hilarious and the rest—the majority—because it’s Yixing. He drags Yixing up the rest of the stairs to his room, and they hardly make it inside before everything turns to teeth and lips and tongues. 

Baekhyun’s moans are too loud and Yixing’s hands are too grabby but neither of them bothers to pull away for a complaint. Complaints are swallowed with their hoppy saliva and Yixing makes the first move to undress. He pushes Baekhyun back, a tad too hard, and slides his shirt up and over his head in a move that has Baekhyun briefly awed and half hard. Yixing pulls Baekhyun’s shirt off next and his hand goes straight to Baekhyun’s hair. The firm yank makes Baekhyun let out another of his too-loud moans.

The dance between them is wordless, as it had been the time before. Yixing tugs Baekhyun’s hair downward, and there’s no hesitation as Baekhyun falls to his knees. He takes his time, leaning in to kiss Yixing’s erection tenderly through his pants, until the frustrated grunts above him become too grating to keep listening to. Uncovered, Yixing is more than impressive. Baekhyun takes a pause to simply stare for a moment, smiling gently at the tiny twitches Yixing’s cock makes.

“Hurry,” Yixing groans. But he doesn’t push Baekhyun any faster. He wouldn’t, and Baekhyun knows it. Instead of hurrying, Baekhyun leans in, plants soft, fluttery kisses along Yixing’s length that draw a desperate moan from him.

His hands find their way into Baekhyun’s disheveled hair again, and Baekhyun slips the head of Yixing’s cock into his mouth with an ease that would definitely unnerve his sober self. He hums a moment, pleased with the fit of Yixing in his mouth, and closes his eyes to stroke the length outside of his mouth. The hands in his hair tighten their grip.

Beneath his own hands, he can feel Yixing trembling, working against his body to keep from thrusting his hips forward into Baekhyun further. When he opens his eyes again, he sees the door still sits open nearby. Sober, that probably would be more of a problem. His eyes slip shut again, and he rewards Yixing’s restraint by moving his lips further down. He takes him almost completely into his mouth before pulling back to look up at Yixing.

The last time they’d done this, gone this far, Yixing growled something about liking Baekhyun on his knees, looking up with wide sparkly eyes and slick, swollen lips. It must still ring true, as Yixing almost immediately tugs Baekhyun’s hair up to hint for him to stand. His bottom lip gets sucked almost completely into Yixing’s mouth before Yixing starts to lap at Baekhyun’s jaw. Their hips collide, start an awkward shimmy together that drips into perfect choreography once they find a good rhythm and Yixing gets Baekhyun’s pants out of the way.

“Get your box,” Yixing slurs against glistening skin.

Baekhyun tries not to let his heart beat straight out of his chest as he moves away to do as instructed. That box, filled with random toys he’d collected over the years, wasn’t common knowledge and yet somehow during their last encounter, Yixing learned of it. Learned of Baekhyun’s desires to be controlled. To be consumed completely.

The black tie sitting on top immediately gets pulled out first. Yixing pushes Baekhyun toward the bed, almost unnecessarily given the speed that Baekhyun hops in at that. Yixing’s smile, calm and lazy and soothing, almost contradicts the roughness he exerts with tying the scarf around Baekhyun’s mouth. Last time, he’d tied his wrists and there was a bruise for a week that made it hard to pretend nothing happened once the liquor left their bloodstreams. Yixing takes care not to tie the makeshift gag too tight.

Baekhyun moans helplessly and almost smiles at how Yixing’s body reacts to the sound, another twitch of his cock against Baekhyun’s thighs. Yixing bites Baekhyun’s lower lip again and reaches into the box for some lube.

“Hands over your head,” he says quietly as he pours a bit too much lube into his hand. Drunk Yixing always seemed to go a bit overboard.

Baekhyun’s hands immediately grip part of his headboard as he tries not to squirm too much at the feeling of Yixing’s member at his entrance. There’s no warmup; he almost prefers it when Yixing makes it hurt since it’s easier to not want it again while sober. Or harder. Baekhyun can’t quite remember which it is.

Yixing’s head slips forward to rest against Baekhyun’s shoulder as he pushes in further, and the groans from beneath the gag make his entire body shiver. He stills himself for a moment, only moving again once Baekhyun starts to work his own hips as a signal. His thrusts come hard and fast, and the gag almost proves itself useless with how loud Baekhyun yells against it.

“Hyunnie…you…shh…” Yixing peppers each word with another forceful grind and it has the exact opposite effect on Baekhyun. His knuckles turn white from how tightly he squeezes his headboard shelf and he brings his knees up around Yixing to squeeze him as well. He hated anyone other than Chanyeol calling him that but now wasn’t the time to complain.

With his hands busy above his head, Baekhyun does what he can to work his hips against Yixing and try to get some relief for his own dick. The pressure of Yixing’s tight abs brushing against his length is almost excruciating without being able to touch himself. He tries to get Yixing to move closer but fails, whining some. Instead, Yixing moves a hand away from the bed and in between them.

His grip is too tight, fumbled stroking too eager, but after some strokes he manages to sync his thrusting and the rubbing. Baekhyun’s head drowns in the stimulation.

“Fuck, Hyunnie, I…” Yixing fails to finish his sentence and pulls out of Baekhyun instead. He moves higher onto Baekhyun’s chest, straddling it while his hands occupy themselves stroking and cupping his balls. Baekhyun moves his hands down and slides the tie gag down to rest around his neck as he watches 

Yixing over him, lost in his stroking. “Fuck…Ah, open.”

Baekhyun smiles, opens his mouth, lolls his tongue out a little. He watches Yixing’s cock dance in his determined fist and, right on time, erupt with a hot, sticky stream that lands across Baekhyun’s cheek. The second makes it into his mouth, and another winds up on his neck. Yixing slumps, spent, and Baekhyun hums to himself as he closes his mouth to swallow.

A grateful Yixing trails kisses down Baekhyun’s stomach before settling at his cock. After a few slow licks, he takes it into his mouth and glides his tongue across the head. Baekhyun can’t help himself; he yells loudly enough that they both pause afterward to check and see if anyone heard. When there’s no sounds in the hall, Yixing gets back to his position, sucking and stroking and licking like he’s starving for it. A tiny bit of Baekhyun likes the sight more than he wants to admit.

It takes almost no time for the slow build in Baekhyun to turn into a raging river, and he gives Yixing a small courtesy tap on the top of his head. Yixing swallows him more deeply rather than pulling back, which briefly has Baekhyun confused. He comes relatively quietly, a soft whimper as he sits up and practically curls around Yixing.

At this point, he realizes closing the door would have been the smart thing. Kyungsoo, quiet and sneaky and impossible to hear coming sometimes, stands in the doorway, his giant eyes reading somewhere between incredibly turned on and confused. Baekhyun, cum-streaked face and all, can do little more but stare back at him.

“When are you going to let me come in you?” Yixing asks as he sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He turns, spots Kyungsoo.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbles. He closes the door for them.

Baekhyun sighs heavily and brings a hand up to run through his hair, only to discover Yixing’s mess there, too. He gives him a gentle kick, then slides out of the bed.

“I think that’s the end of this,” he says, making a beeline toward his bathroom to clean himself off.


End file.
